


Chaos Magic

by jhunieilarde



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: Vera's magic suddenly returned a month after Alyssa had taken it away from her but could it be good news or bad?(...because I've been obsessed with WandaVision lately, I figured it would be fun if Vera has a chaos magic within her)
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Chaos Magic

_You’ve lost your magic…_

Vera has never thought she would hear those words spoken to her in a million years and yet, she found herself on the receiving end of that sentence. It sucks. When Alyssa had stripped her off her magic, she felt the void her magic had left behind. She’s not the first person to ever been removed of magic but considering the amount of time she had it in her system, well…having it removed felt like she’s an addict who just got cut off from her supply of drugs abruptly.

She hid the withdrawal symptoms from Hamish for days. She told him that she just needed some time alone and he seemed to have bought it but it only worked for a few days. When he dropped by at her house with some homecooked meal, he found her bent over the toilet bowl, pouring her guts out. Withdrawing from magic is much more intense than drugs. Instead of days, her symptoms lasted for weeks. The Knights did their best to cover up for her. Gabrielle used glamour spell to disguise as her and did her temple duty while Randall, and soon Jack, dealt with her duties as Chancellor of Belgrave. Hamish never left her side until she finally felt better.

When she got back to her jobs, she faced the challenge of faking her spells in front of the keen eyes of the disciples. Hamish was always behind the curtain, performing magic for her and despite the fact that she needs it, she hates it with every fiber of her being. It sucks even more. It’s not only destroying her morale as Grand Magus, as a formidable practitioner, but also it’s shattering her ego and independence.

That’s what lead to this afternoon at the Den.

Vera is rather feeling on the edge so she decided to go home and cook a nice meal for the Knights. She couldn’t have survived last month without their help and she knew about their love for food so she figured it would be a nice thank you gift but when she got to the said house, she did not expect to see Lilith to greet her in the living room.

“I see Hamish forgot to tell you”, the girl unconsciously scratched the demon mark on her face, “I’m back literally from hell”, she greeted with an anxious smile.

Before she could’ve dropped the casserole, she was able to set it on the table. How long has she been with Hamish since after Gabrielle killed Alyssa? He just forgot to tell her about Lilith? What else did he forget to tell her?

“Vera”, she heard his voice.

“I just dropped this off, thinking you might be all hungry and to say thank you for covering for me both at school and at the temple. That’s all. I won’t disturb you any longer”, she said without looking at him and hurried out of the door, ignoring Hamish who’s calling behind her.

She’s almost at her car but Hamish’s werewolf speed beat her to it.

“I can explain”, he said.

“Explain what? That Ms. Bathory was back for god knows how long and you just forgot to tell me about it? That’s alright. I don’t really care”, she snapped and tried to get past him but he’s too strong for her.

“Listen to me. There are just things I can’t tell you right away, Vera. I am the leader of the pack and I cannot betray them for you”, he said.

She stopped resisting and stared into his eyes.

“Thank you for clearing that up, Mr. Duke”, she muttered before pushing him sideways.

Her hand shook as she fished her keys inside her bag.

“Vera, don’t do that. Don’t shut me out. You’re a leader too. You understand my position”, he insisted.

She took a deep breath and faced him.

“I am a leader too and yet, I have told you everything about my organization’s business. I have forgiven you for what you’ve stolen, the trouble you caused. I have saved your lives more times than I can count even when I don’t have to. I am a leader but I don’t make a fool out of someone I care about. We clearly have different versions of leadership”, she responded and resumed to finding her elusive car key.

The others had come out of the Den as Hamish sought their approval. Randall nodded at his direction, providing it.

“Telling you about Lilith will put the pack in danger, Vera”, he blurted out.

She suddenly stopped fishing for her keys as her brain caught on between his words.

“How were you able to get Ms. Bathory back?” she asked.

Vera set her purse on top of the hood of her car before facing Hamish so she can gauge his reaction. The only reason he would keep secret from her is to protect his pack and if his pack is in need of protection from _her_ , it means they did something stupid again that they cannot seek help from her.

“The ritual required a blood sacrifice. It demands blood of a witch”, he answered with a pang of guilt in his voice.

She felt her blood ran cold. Blood rituals are forbidden for a very long time because the cost of it is too high but somehow these wolves just did it like it’s nothing.

“Tell me who you sacrificed”, she demanded.

In her mind, she’s already working up list of people unaccounted for at the temple, anyone who might have gone missing but she just failed to notice because she’s rather occupied last month.

“Kepler”, he revealed.

The air in her lungs got knocked out in a flash and she was forced to lean against her car to keep her balance. Of course, it has to be someone important in the Order. Why couldn’t it be just some random practitioner? Why the Head of the Gnostic Council? Why bring the freaking Council into her piling problems? How is she supposed to deal with this now that she does not have any magic? She can barely made it through the day at the temple when teaching her disciples some basic spells. What if the Council finally noticed Kepler’s absence and demanded her to perform a locator spell? She can’t even open the door!

“Vera, say something…please”, she heard his voice pleading.

This is the last thing she needs and yet, it’s on her plate.

“The Council is not going to be fooled for long. They will realize she’s gone, leaving Maddox once again without a guardian and once they appoint new Head Councilor, they’ll come after you. Do you know what you’ve done?” she asked.

She cannot even recognize her voice anymore. Is it fear? Is it desperation? Is it plain anger?

“Vera, believe me. We didn’t like what we did but it’s for Lilith. It’s the only way. The Council does not know it’s us. We can sabotage their investigation and they’ll never know”, Jack suggested.

Vera scoffed while pinching the bridge of her nose. The migraine is starting to tear her head apart.

“The Council does not investigate missing councilor like some newbie police officers, Mr. Morton. They asked the Grand Magus to perform a locator spell to determine whether one’s life force is still active or not. After that, they will channel her spirit to relive her last moments to determine the reason of death. Can you see it now? They will ask me to do that and I can’t do one fucking spell for the life of me!”

“Vera, calm down…”

“You did not just dig up holes for yourselves. You also dug up one for me!”

Hamish stepped towards her and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from hyperventilating.

“Vera, breathe—”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” she exclaimed and the next thing they knew, Hamish was sent flying back to the front porch of the Den.

It shut everyone up as their eyes focused on Hamish who’s removing himself from the wall. He is also shocked by what happened and then all eyes turned on a very confused Vera.

“I guess the magic part is solved”, Lilith muttered.

Meanwhile, Vera is staring intensely at her hands. She can still feel the void her magic had left her which does not explain why she was able to do what she just did. How was she able to do magic when she cannot feel the magic within her?

“Vera”, Hamish was suddenly in front of her.

His eyes are filled with worry and concern for her. Suddenly, it became unbearable to look at.

“I’m sorry. I have to go”, she muttered finally found her damn key and entered her car then took off.

“What the hell just happened?” Randall asked.

“I have no idea”, Hamish answered.

\------------------------------------

Inside Vera’s house, she quickly went to her bedroom then to the bathroom to splash some cold water onto her face. Maybe she just imagined it happened. She badly wanted her magic back since it was taken so it could just be her brain messing with her…but they all saw it happened. Hamish flew away. She made him go. It was not just her eyes who had seen it so it can’t be her imagination.

How is it possible? The question of the day.

She tried to dig deep and find that familiar feeling of having magic inside her system. If she can find even a spark, then maybe, Alyssa was not able to strip all of her magic from her. She tried. She found none. She tried uttering spells but nothing happened. She still cannot do magic. She cannot cast any spells. Frustration builds up fast as she pushed herself to make it happen. In her rage, her favorite shampoo bottle flew across the room and shattered on the floor.

Vera panted. She did not want for it to do that. It’s not the spell she was casting. Then…it came to her.

What if the spells are preventing her from doing magic? She’s too focused on doing it according to the magic spells but what’s manifesting was not something tied up to it. Her emotions…her desire…her thoughts…those made Hamish and the shampoo bottle flew away.

Vera concentrates and stared at the broken bottle on the floor. She extended her hand towards it and just allowed her mind to work. Slowly, the broken shards of glass lifted from the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. She continued working the pieces with how she wants it to be until she was able to put it back together and mend it like it was not broken just a few seconds ago before setting it gently by the tub.

A smile formed upon her lips after her success. She had not lost her magic after all. She just lost her ability to do spells or maybe she lost her dependency to spells. Either way, she got her magic back. Her days finally stopped sucking.

\------------------------------------

At the temple, Vera was in a good mood. She was able to do things she loves again now that her magic is back though her joy was cut abruptly when she found Hamish in her office.

“It’s too early, Hamish”, she muttered and waved her hand to close the door.

She caught a glimpse of his shocked eyes upon seeing her do magic and she realized she had not explained nor confirmed to him yet about her recent discovery.

“Yes, I got my magic back but if you’re going to ask how, I have no clue. I just can do it again and without spells”, she said.

“What do you mean without spells? Vera, you know what will happen if you do magic without sacrifice”, he asked.

“I am not risking an eruption, Hamish. Last night, I tried to do spells in my bathroom and I couldn’t finish one. The spells are limiting my magic. That’s why I couldn’t use it. If I just do and let my mind guide my magic, it came to pass. How can I risk an eruption when my magic basically demands no sacrifice because I am not using any spells?” she explained.

For centuries, practitioners depend on spells to do magic and now, she’s doing it without uttering words.

“Do you think Alyssa might have messed up your magic when she tried to strip you off of it?” he asked again.

“Perhaps but I can still the void that my magic left behind when she took it. When I dig inside of me to feel magic now, I can’t find anything. It’s like the magic in me is a part of my being, like my blood. It’s just there”, she answered.

He closed the distance between them and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Well, we can try and search for answers later. For now, I am glad you have your magic back. I know how much you missed it”, he muttered and placed a kiss on her forehead before wrapping her in an embrace.

“Thank you”, she replied as her eyes lit up in red.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts so far?


End file.
